


Falling Apart at Half-Time

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: writerverse, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Food, House Party, House Stark, House Tyrell, Modern Era, Modern Westeros, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa isn't used to parties like the Tyrells'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Apart at Half-Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> Prompts: Drabble Tag #6: Margaery/Sansa: Confession  
> \+ writerverse challenge #9: Drabble Tree  
> \+ Drabble Cycle #11: Kinks: Table 30A #13: Food
> 
> Title from the Fall Out Boy song 'Dance, Dance.'

The curtain falls closed behind Margaery as she follows Sansa out to the balcony, and Sansa grits her teeth.

"Are you all right?" Margaery's question comes even more gently than she, and Sansa attempts a smile.

"Yes, of course."

Margaery smirks, "Sansa Stark, you are a _terrible_ liar."

Sansa grimaces, but can't help but respond in good humor.

"I know."

Margaery moves over to her; Sansa looks away when she's close enough that the length - or lack thereof - of Margaery's skirt makes it a bit more difficult to breathe, and Margaery sits.

"Your lemon bars were a hit," she whispers.


End file.
